


Midnight Caller

by Captain_Grimlock



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Grimlock/pseuds/Captain_Grimlock
Summary: Lena pays Kara a midnight visit, and one thing leads to another.First time I've written anything mature, so please be gentle. :)





	

Well, that was the end of another of Alex's recommended scary movies... "Best watched alone in the dark", she'd assured Kara.

More like, best watched with your eyes shut. 

It still amused Kara what passed for entertainment on Earth. Even the people of Daxam had produced better material than Hollywood and it's slasher movies. 

There was a knock at Kara's apartment door. The Kryptonian glanced at her iPhone - 12:05am. Who could be calling at this time of night? She wondered. Stifling a yawn, she aimed her steely gaze through the door, hoping that it wasn't the eponymous axe wielding maniac from the last 80 minutes. 

"What the-" She moved quickly to the door and pulled it open, suddenly conscious that she was wearing only her pyjamas and bunny slippers. 

"Well, don't we look fetching this evening?"

It was Lena.

"Miss Luthor?" Kara suddenly felt very exposed, trying to remember whether she had left her Supergirl uniform drying over the bath after rescuing that beached whale in Los Angeles a few hours early. "This is really a late time to be calling."

Lena looked slightly chastised, but more teased, "I'm terribly sorry to call at this time, Miss Danvers." She apologised, "I had a board meeting which ran until 11." She was wrapped up in a tight black trenchcoat, her hair up as usual - just the way Kara liked it - exposing her slender neck... In one hand, she held a clutch bag and in the other...

"Wine?"

Lena looked down at the bottle, "Not just any wine, Miss Danvers." She pointed out, handing over the bottle. 

"Chateau Lafite?" Kara read the label. "This is worth about $4,000."

"It's just something from Lex's wine cellar. He won't be drinking it any time soon." Lena smirked. "I'm pretty sure that wine appreciation classes aren't on Stryker's rehabilitation program." She leaned against the door frame and pouted, "I need to wind down and thought that we could share a glass."

On Earth, Kara had yet to find anything that could get her drunk and she doubted that this would have any effect on her. And anyway, it was the weekend after all. She beckoned Lena inside. The CEO's smirk became a grin and she trotted in on heels that made Kara's feet hurt just from looking at them. "Thanks!" She said lightly, heading for the kitchen units. "Where do you keep the glasses?" She asked, starting to open cupboards.

Kara moved towards one of the lower cupboards near the gas range, and produced two wine glasses. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable and leave this to me, Miss Luthor?" She said, "After all, I know where the corkscrew is?"

"Sounds like a plan. "Lena put her bag down on the counter and moved towards the sofa. "And please", she called over her shoulder as she removed her trenchcoat, "I thought we agreed that you would call me Lena?"

"As long as you call me Kara!" She called back, wondering where the corkscrew was... It wasn't on the draining board... Nor in the usual drawer... Glancing over her shoulder briefly to make sure Lena's gaze was somewhere other than on her ass for a change, she took hold of the cork and yanked it out with a satisfying pop. Scooping up the glasses and the bottle, she whirled around...

And froze...

"Join me?" 

Lena was lying across one sofa, smiling. Her ruby red lips looked more enticing than ever and, even without her X-ray vision, Kara could see straight through the sheer black blouse that she was wearing to the tight black bra beneath. 

The view was hypnotic.

"Uh-uh-yes, of course." Kara almost skipped towards the beautiful woman, and held out a glass. Lena took it and waited for her host to poor them both a half glass before speaking again.

"What shall we toast to?"

"Uh-friendship?" Kara suggested, "Yes, friendship."

"Cheers." Lena clinked her glass against Kara's, took a long draw of the aroma from the glass, and then drank. Kara smiled - she wasn't a wine 'snob' herself - and took a slow swig of the wine herself. Oaky, she thought, smiling to herself...

But then...

She could feel her blood starting to rush, her senses heightened. She felt like she had overdosed on yellow sunlight... Her head was spinning slightly, and she was finding it difficult to maintain her balance... She'd only felt this way once before...

Red kryptonite.

"Kara? Are you ok?" Lena asked, jumping to her feet. 

"Yes, I think so." Kara replied, steadying herself against her friend. "Tell me, was this bottle anywhere near any strange sort of mineral deposits or chemicals?"

"What a strange thing to ask." Lena noted as she helped her sit down, "Why?"

"I have allergies."

Lena helped her sit down on the sofa, and put down her glass. "There were some of Lex's silly mineral samples in the wine cellar." She replied, "Some were blue, one was green and the rest were red."

Red.

Feeling herself start to settle, Kara smiled. "Sounds like nothing to worry about." She patted the seat beside her and retrieved the glass of wine for another swig. "Come sit with me and tell me about your day." She drank deeply, feeling her skin prickle again as the kryptonite washed through her veins.

Lena smiled at her, blinked a few times, then picked up her own glass and sat beside her. She kicked off her heels and fold her legs beneath her as she sat down. "Just the usual boring day of a Fortune 500 CEO. Meetings, interviews... All very boring." She took a sip, "And the board meeting ran for far too long. Remind me to fire whichever one of them made it last for so long."

"I will." Kara said, draining her glass and pouring herself another. 

Lena was transfixed with her. She could feel her emerald gaze drilling into her, her ample breasts heaving with each breath. The CEO took another drink, completely unaware that the wine had obviously been mildly contaminated by the 'silly' mineral samples.

I should really call the DEO in to help, Kara thought, but then I'd have to make an excuse in order to get rid of Lena... And I really don't want to do that right now... "I thought that you would be the sort to just go home after a long day and bathe in a bath of champagne or something?" She said, trying to keep herself under control...

Kiss her...

The voice certainly wasn't Kara's. She smirked; must be the wine talking.

Lena shrugged, "Usually, I wind down in the gym or at the fencing club. If there's one interest that I picked up from Lex, it's the art of fencing."

Nodding her understanding, Kara said, "I find that a little sparring after a hard day at Catco relieves some tension." Only, she thought, that I tend to use juggernauts...

"Sparring?" Lena asked, smiling and finishing what was only her first glass of wine. "You don't strike me as the kickboxing type?" She poured herself another half measure. Kara drained her glass and moved to refill, her fingers briefing gliding across Lena's.

She felt like she'd been stunned. 

Lena obviously noticed the effect too, blushing like Kara had never seen her blush before. "Shall I pour?" She asked, after a brief moment, taking the bottle.

Kiss her...

Kara wiped a bead of perspiration from her brow, "Yes please." She replied. After a moment, she asked, "Is it me or is it hot in here?" 

Frowning in concern, Lena put down the bottle and edged closer. "Are you ok?" She asked, taking her hand in her own and putting the other to the Kryptonian's forehead. "Oh my, Kara, you're burning up." She said in concern. "Should I call a doctor?"

Kiss her...

Lena's proximity was becoming a hindrance to Kara's thought process, in addition to the obviously contaminated wine, but she found it hard to pull away. "It's probably just the wine," She heard herself say. Her eyes were locked with Lena's.

They were now only inches apart.

Kiss her...

"You truly are exquisite." Lena said, looking at Kara's lips longingly. The Kryptonian felt a hand on her thigh. "And I'm pretty sure that's not the wine talking..." She trailed off as Kara closed the inches and kissed her full on the lips, hungrily. Lena didn't pull away, putting a slender hand on Kara's chest and squeezing one of her breasts slightly. 

After a moment, they parted. Lena's face was aglow with excitement and she smiled in a sultry manner. "My, my, Kara - aren't we forward tonight?"

Kara smiled, "I've been wanting to do that for a while now." Ever since she had first seen her in L-Corp, she'd been enthralled by the mysterious beauty who had emerged from Lex Luthor's shadow. She'd been powerful, dominant, yet flirty... And not with Clark, unlike Miss Grant...

The red kryptonite had drawn out all of her latent feelings of admiration in one explosion of emotion.

"I didn't think you'd have the courage to be so impulsive." Lena said, cupping Kara's cheek in one hand. "I find it difficult to find suitable sexual partners."

Kara smiled, "Me too." She admitted, moving her gaze to Lena's neck and going in. She kissed her hard, feeling Lena react with a gasp as she did so. Her skin was covered in goose pimples from the sensation, but Kara continued to kiss... And bite...

Lena gasped, "Oh... Oh... Yes..." She felt her hand move to the buttons of her pyjama top and pull them open, then Lena's hand on her bare breast underneath, teasing her nipple with a circular motion. Kara's head was swimming and she felt Lena's other hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer... 

After a moment, the Kryptonian came up for breath, smiling proudly. Lena's hand remained on her breast as Kara started to fumble with the buttons on the blouse. After a moment's fumbling, she shrugged to herself and pulled. The blouse popped open, revealing the black Wonderbra underneath and the perfect cleavage it presented her with. "You like?" Lena asked, playfully squeezing Kara's breast.

"Very much, Lena." Kara replied, moving in for another kiss. This time, Lena met her half way and, using her tongue, split Kara's lips apart. Lena pushed Kara back into the sofa, squeezing her nipple hard and kissing her deeply. Kara felt the tongue exploring her mouth, tasted the wine on her breath, as Lena kissed her, running her fingers through the CEO's perfectly coiffed hair.

Hard.

Kara took one of Lena's firm breasts in her own grip and started to squeeze, gently at first and getting harder. She heard Lena moan as she kissed her, flicking at her tongue with her own, feeling them entwine and probe each other's mouths for a few long moments. Then Lena pulled away, her once perfect hair now a bit of a mess. "Tell me", Lena asked, looking around her quickly, "Does this place have a bedroom?"

The Kryptonian nodded, unable to speak, and gestured generally in the direction of her bed. Lena smiled, took Kara's hand and pulled her to her feet. Once up, she kissed Kara again on the lips slowly and started to lead her in the direction of the bed...

Please, Kara thought, don't let this just be the red kryptonite talking...


End file.
